


VidCon 202X: Cosplay Edition

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT Cosplay Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Not Beta Read, Social Media, Twitter, VidCon YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur Soot @WilburSootYou guys are in for a surprise tomorrow.Ph1LzA @Ph1LzAVouch-VidCon 202X is the first following the global pandemic, and what better way to celebrate than to attend dressed up as their online personas?Told in twitter threads and a vlog by the Sleepy Bois.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, others but less important
Series: MCYT Cosplay Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074140
Comments: 16
Kudos: 450
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tweet Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; have never attended vidcon but have gone to two asian anime conventions so likely inaccurate
> 
> Evidence for this being a possibility and my inspiration:  
> -Ph1LzA’s reply to this tweet https://twitter.com/Ph1LzA/status/1276992846499926017  
> -Tubbo’s halloween stream  
> -Tommy & Wilbur’s personas being based off of themselves in their regular clothes  
> -George owning clout goggles  
> -DREAM’S TWEET (I WAS 80% DONE WITH THIS FIC WHEN IT CAME OUT.)
> 
> Exact year unspecified because I don't want to jinx it :pensive:

_ Technoblade :pig: liked _

**Ph1LzA @Ph1LzA**

Getting on the plane now, see you all at VidCon!

  
  


**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

Looking forward to seeing you!

**Technoblade :pig: @Technothepig**

_ Image attached _ : [Custom TechnoPOG emoji]

-

**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

You guys are in for a surprise tomorrow.

  
  


**Ph1LzA @Ph1LzA**

Vouch

**Rye @ryepigeon**

Explain??

**Ice Pig @p1gicep1g**

WILBUR PLEASE

**your local alien @Alienha**

looking forward to it

_ - _

**TommyInnit @tommyinnit**

ON THE WAY

_ Image attached _ : [A blurred picture of Heathrow airport through a plane window. Tommy’s excited face can be seen in the reflection, a result of the poor plane lighting.]

  
  


**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

You’re late, child. :rofl:

**candye @romanticelite**

it’s happening!

**Luca @Girllffy**

POG

-

**Tubbo @TubboLive**

i am getting ready

_ Image attached _ : [A pale yellow mass resting on top of a folded green T-shirt. On closer inspection, it’s revealed to be a yellow wig.]

  
  


**Science Gal @LabComp1l**

YES

**walker @walkerse**

ARE YOU WEARING THAT TO VIDCON IF YES GONNA GO DIE BRB

**richown @richard**

:eyes:

-

**Armadillo stan @DRAMAL0**

_ GUYS _

_ GUYS _

_ @WilburSoot @tommyinnit  _ this you??

_Image attached_ : [A picture of Wilbur’s side, exposing his face and revealing his identity. He’s wearing a maroon beanie and a pastel yellow sweater, along with dark non-descript trousers. He appears to be in a conversation with someone, whose explicit identity is hidden by another person standing in the way, but the signature red-and-white shirt gives away who they are.]

  
  


**Em @gosherm**

????!!!

**free phoenix @freenix**

FIRST SIGHTING

**Fire :fire: @firenbon**

WaIT

-

**ANA IS AT VIDCON @anausson**

I just got here but I passed someone cosplaying Technoblade and thought ‘cool’, so I went up to them to ask if I could take a photograph, tap them on the shoulder, and they turn around and its TECHNOBLADE HIMSELF AHHHHHHHHHHH #technocosplay

**ANA IS AT VIDCON @anausson**

he said ‘yes’ IM DYINGGG

he liked my hoodie too!! they’re best friends, your honor

_ Image attached _ : [A girl wearing a Dream merch hoodie, stood next to Techno dressed in his full cosplay outfit. Techno smiles awkwardly at the camera, looking a little too low, while the girl beams straight at it.]

**ANA IS AT VIDCON @anausson**

best day of my life hands down

  
  


**tabby n edna @tabna**

Luckkkyyy

**ili @IlIneedia**

NOOO IM IN SOUTHEAST ASIA I COULDNT GO

**Fire :fire: @firenbon**

techno in full cosplay??

that picture of wilbur in a yellow sweater and tommy in his red n white tee? Anyone seeing a pattern here

**V1S3N @VisenhisP**

SURELY NOT

-

**Pacci @pacciMESS0**

Y’ALL

_ Video attached _ : [The video starts looking up at the fan, who is a woman looking about eighteen. It pans around the room, first to Wilbur, easily identifiable by his pastel sweater, chatting with Dream in a full cosplay get-up, mask and all, then moves a few metres to the left to Technoblade talking with a man wearing a stripey green bucket hat.]

  
  


**novi does magic @NoviMagic**

PHILZA MINECRAFT

**quaranteen @crowdin**

MCYTers COSPLAYING THEIR PERSONAS CONFIRMED

**FOCR @Wonderfocr**

DREAM?? LOOKS GREAT

**Ph1LzA @Ph1LzA**

POG moment

**Fabrid @F46rider**

PHIL?

-

**crabrave @grabspa**

so everyone’s seen the photos of vidcon floating about and I just want to say I love these people sm for giving us what we didn’t thought we needed. sending much love even though I can’t be there :pleading_face:

**tiachan @alertiachanter**

SECONDED

**TwT @SleepyBoissss**

we love you  _ @Ph1LzA @WilburSoot @Technothepig @tommyinnit _

**hot choc addict @microlo**

TRUEEEE

Image attached: [An image that had gone viral an hour earlier. Dream and George in their cosplays of their online personas, posing for a picture. Their arms are wrapped around each other’s shoulders, and both are holding up matching ‘peace’ signs.]

-

_ TommyInnit retweeted _

**Wilbur Soot @WilburSoot**

Had a lot of fun at VidCon today! Thanks for going along with @tubbolive and @nihaachu’s idea, everyone!

_ Image attached _ : [A inexpertly-taken selfie captured backstage at VidCon. Wilbur is at the front, along with Tommy. Tubbo, Techno and Phil are a little bit behind them, but still very much featured in the photo. Further into the distance, Niki, Puffy and Minx appear to be having a pleasant conversation, with Niki mid-laugh. A little to the right of them, Skeppy and F1NN5TER are also chatting, with BadBoyHalo approaching the Duo. All of them are wearing approximations of their internet personas, making the shot extremely colourful.]

  
  


**Dream @dreamwastaken**

Glad to! For the record, it was a fantastic idea.

**George (✓) @GeorgeNotFound**

Vouch

**sapnap @sapnapalt**

Vouch

**karl too @honkkarl**

Vouch

**Tubbo @TubboLive**

:)

**Niki @Nihaachu**

:)

**TommyInnit @tommyinnit**

yes now i have so much blackmail material

**Technoblade :pig: @technothepig**

are you sure about that?

**TommyInnit @tommyinnit**

what does this mean

**gremlin with a PHD @phdlpow**

IT WAS TUBBO & NIKIS IDEA?? LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH

**bellany @RoxBel**

Best VidCon I’ve ever attended!

**excel master @nonexce**   
Niki and Tubbo POG

**Fpoon @PowerSporks**

THANK YOU @tubbolive @nihaachu


	2. Sleepy Vlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the vlog by sleepy bois inc, + kristen and tubbo.  
> also contains conversations with the dream, sapnap, george & ranboo, and mentions of 6 other creators.

A video comes out two days later on Phil’s channel.

-

The video starts to Wilbur looking down at the camera.

“Hello YouTube.” He says in a low, soft voice. “We’re at the first VidCon in like - in like two years, thanks to the coronavirus pandemic, so we’re vlogging it.”

A faint yell of “Yeahhh!” can be heard coming from across the room, in a distinctively Tommy-like exclamation.

“We’re just chilling in my hotel room at the moment.” The camera moves around the room, showing three other figures in various positions. Wilbur is standing in the narrow corridor of the hotel room that leads to the exit, next to the door to the bathroom.

Tommy is laid out on the bed, his legs striking out over the side. He’s on his phone, texting someone on Discord. When the camera lands on him, he waves at it from his position on his stomach, before it moves on to the two armchairs next to a small coffee table at the fair end of the room.

A blonde and a brunet man sit there, quietly chatting in low tones.

“Hey, Phil, Techno, say hi to YouTube!” Wilbur calls to them.

Phil waves good-naturedly, but Techno’s expression blanks and he stares straight at the camera.

Wilbur laughs from behind the camera, causing the video to shake before it cuts to the next scene.

-

The inside of the hotel door is visible. The way that the cameraman casts a shadow onto the cupboard door beside them shows that it’s early the next day, with the luminescent room lights off.

The camera shakes slightly as knocks are heard from the other side of the door. Tommy approaches it, faux-cautiously. “Hello? Who is it?”

“It’s me! I have arrived!” Tubbo’s voice comes cheerfully through the thin barrier of wood separating them.

Tommy quickly opens the door, launching himself at Tubbo. “Eyy!”

The video quavers slightly as Phil is heard laughing from behind the camera, Techno letting out a near-inaudible snort.

“Tommy!” Wilbur’s exclamation is rightfully reprimanding, as Tubbo staggers in place, dropping the items he had been carrying.

Two blonde wigs, a pair of scissors and some hair gel fall to the floor, the latter two items clattering when they collide with each other.

The older man goes to pick it up as Tommy releases his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Everyone’s here now! We’ve been waiting for you, bitchboy!”

Tubbo laughs. “Sorry to keep you waiting, then.”

“You’re here now, doesn’t matter, let’s get started.”

Techno groans from off-camera.

-

The video starts up again with Technoblade’s sigh of defeat. They’re all putting on their costumes for the day, with Phil’s wife present and helping him to tie the sash around his waist. It appears that Tommy is in charge of the camera this time, as the camera zooms in on Phil’s face longer than necessary at the beginning.

It quickly zooms back out and moves over to Technoblade, who is staring at the wig in mild exasperation and defeat. “Help.”

Tommy wheezes behind the camera. It’s the last aspect of the costume that Techno has to put on - he’s already decked out in the renaissance-style shirt, dark smart trousers and red coat with white trim - but it’s probably the trickiest.

The camera pans around the room, showing that Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur are already completely dressed up. The complexity of the other two’s costumes is the only reason why they’re still waiting.

“Can’t help you there, big man.”

“Yeah, neither can I.” Despite wearing a wig himself, Tubbo’s is far shorter than the one Technoblade is wearing. The pink wig in his hands has strands of hair flying everywhere, along with a long braid that looks to be about 20 inches. Managing that is far beyond any of their limited expertise.

“Kristen?”

“My hair’s just past shoulder-length, I won’t be much help.”

Techno’s eyes shutter close and he sighs again. “Right. Okay.”

“Looks like you’ll have to ask F1NN5TER, mate.” Phil remarks.

“Unfortunately.” Techno picks up his backpack from the floor and heads for the door. “This should be fun.” He says, his voice leaking sarcasm. The video quality isn’t quite high enough to capture the defeat in his eyes, but it’s evident from his tone.

“Good luck!” Wilbur slams the door shut.

-

The video starts up to a steady up-and-down motion indicating that the person holding the camera is walking. Ahead, Tommy and Tubbo are bounding along down the corridor, full of energy. Their profiles are mostly obscured by Wilbur and Phil, however, who are having a not-entirely-serious reprisal of an argument from way back when - about the pros and cons of eating sand.

Kristen’s hushed shout comes from behind the camera, telling the two teenagers to keep the noise level down. They turn in unison, sheepishly nodding, before going back to doing the exact same thing that they were doing previously. She sighs in exasperation, giving up.

Reaching a double-doors shortly gives her a reprieve. It bobs slightly as they enter the room, revealing a relatively big private conference room holding many prominent characters from the Dream SMP.

Kristen speaks quietly to the camera, explaining the situation to the viewers. “Dream rented one of these rooms for people who are whitelisted on the SMP, along with their friends, to hang out with in private. Everyone’s meeting here to take a photo before they head to the event venue.”

Phil breaks off from the group ahead, heading towards his wife. Similarly, Wilbur heads immediately towards George to greet him, while Tommy and Tubbo go for Ranboo and Fundy. Techno, in sharp contrast to the other extroverts in the room, pulls out his phone and begins fiddling with it for a moment, before tentatively deciding to join Wilbur.

The camera moves away from them briefly, before turning off. The video shows a black screen with Phil doing a voice over.

“Turns out only half of the people expected to show up had, so we waited for another twenty minutes for everyone to end up here.”

The video returns, flipped, looking up at Phil’s face. “There we go.”

He passes it to Kristen, who flips it back around to shows the room. It’s a lot more crowded, now, and everyone’s together in the centre of the room.

“Isn’t it nice to be able to meet up in person, for a change?” Wilbur is audible from across the room as he chuckles, making small talk with Technoblade.

The other nods, looking ready to bury his face in his hands. “Would be better if I wasn’t in this ridiculous costume.”

“Ah, but you’ve made a commitment, already.” Wilbur smiles, “Can’t go backing out on it now.”

Dream looks over to them. “Aw, don’t worry, Techno. It’s only for a few hours.”

Techno groans, before a professional photographer interrupts their conversation. The video turns away from them and onto the photographer, who proceeds to line up the various YouTubers according to height so that the best possible group photo can be taken.

This lasts for about fifteen minutes (of which fourteen minutes was cut out), filled with ribbing and TommyInnit’s delighted gasps - along with Ranboo and Sam’s silent judgement at his exuberance - before they’re  _ finally _ ready to take a photograph.

The camera clicks, lights illuminating the creators, before the video jumps forward again.

-

Technoblade’s revealed as the one in charge of the camera this time, as the video starts with a blurry strands of pink hair blocking the camera. He curses (bleeped out) as he sweeps the hair away from the camera.

“This wig was a mistake.”

“It really was, Techno.” Phil commiserates. “Too late to change it now, though.”

Now that their surroundings have a greater clarity, the busy convention floor shows why there’s a constant hum of activity in the background. The two of them are holed away in a corner of the large hall that’s off-limits to the public, pointing the camera at the general area.

From there, Tommy can be seen excitedly dragging Tubbo around to various areas like a hyperactive puppy, with Tubbo nearly as enthusiastic. They pause, as the camera follows them, when Tommy spots Dream chatting with his fans and heads over to ‘harass’ him. Tubbo lets him go ahead and moves towards Ranboo, who’s heading towards the area that they’re in.

“Too much energy?” Phil calls out, directing his words to Ranboo and Tubbo.

Ranboo nods, the monochrome mask covering his face hiding his expression. “Yeah, a little.”

“Tommy has a lot of energy.” The other teenager grins, albeit a bit wearily. “He’s been practically vibrating all day. It’s great to see him enjoying himself, though.”

They look over to where Dream is ruffling Tommy’s hair, despite the height difference between them being minute, the older only a tad taller than the teenager.

“It is.” Phil agrees.

-

“Techno gave me the camera since he went back early, the old man.” There’s no actual video, although the camera is dark red rather than black, indicating that Tommy is covering the lens with his hand. “Phil went with him, so I’m in charge of the vlog now.”

He cackles, uncovering the camera to reveal Tubbo’s face. Tubbo gives the camera a thumbs up from where he’s sitting backstage, scrolling through twitter on his phone.

“We’ve just finished our panel - wow, that still feels strange to say - and we’re waiting for Karl to get off-stage before we head back.” Tubbo explains.

“Yeah, and Dream’s over there.” The camera sweeps around to the other creator, mask to the side of his head blocking his facial features. He’s talking to George, Sapnap, Antfrost and Velvet at the moment. “And so’s Nihachu.”

“And Puffy.” Tubbo adds.

The video shows them deep in conversation as well, but both groups are too far away for their words to be audible.

The camera pans away from them, then stills for a moment, a sudden lull in the fast-paced content thus far, zoomed in on Wilbur and Minx approaching Niki and Puffy.

“Uh oh.” the mischief in Tommy’s tone is audible. “Wonder what they’re up to.

Tubbo starts “Uh, Tommy, I don’t think that’s a good-”

-

“Well, how was your first VidCon as a creator?” Wilbur asks, back behind the camera. This question is aimed at Tubbo.

They’re in Wilbur’s hotel room again, and both Wilbur’s words and the exhausted expressions of the people within it give away the fact that this is filmed at nighttime. Both of the younger teenagers are flopped on Wilbur’s double bed on their backs, laying there immobile.

“Pog…” Comes the tired, drawn-out reply, and Phil smiles softly from his position, sitting on the edge of the bed next to them on his phone.

Tommy and Tubbo’s wigs are off, and Phil’s outer garment and bucket hat are laid unceremoniously on the bedside table. 

“D’you want to elaborate?” Wilbur’s laugh is quiet, and so are his words, fitting of the occasion.

“It was fun…” Tubbo replies. “But I’m so tired…”

Tommy raises his head slightly, turning to look at Tubbo. “Yeahh…” Despite the camera pointed straight at him, his volume is low, making his fatigue evident.

One can hear the smile in Wilbur’s voice when he speaks next, even though he’s not on screen. “Aw, Tommy.”

“We should all be heading back to our own rooms, it’s late.” Phil, the voice of reason in the group, speaks up.

“Yeah, get out of my room, I want to sleep.”

“Fuck off, Wilbur.” Tommy still has a little fire in him.

“It’s  _ my  _ room!”

-

The big hall from the previous day is shown again, with Phil and Kristen looking down at the camera. Their hair is slightly messy, having not yet settled for the day. 

“It’s time to say goodbye, YouTube.” Phil says. “Last day of VidCon.”

He flips the video then swings the camera around, sweeping the room. Everyone’s present, talking to the people they’re closest to, saying their goodbyes. The other Sleepy Bois are chatting with members of the Dream Team, while Tubbo is talking with Sam and Eret, looking out of place as the only person below six ft in the conversation.

Wilbur notices Phil in the distance and he points out the camera to those he’s talking with. They wave and the camera moves closer to them. “Hey YouTube.” Sapnap says.

“It’s more ‘Bye, YouTube’ at this point, Sapnap.” Wilbur reminds him.

“Oh, right.”

“Bye Youtube.” George says, correctly. His words are echoed by Dream and Wilbur, with Sapnap joining in a moment later.

“Maybe we’ll do another vlog next year.” Phil half jokes.

“Let’s hope that there’s another next year.” Dream laughs, light heartedly. “Next thing you know there’ll be a COVID2X.”

George slaps his shoulder. “Don’t jinx it - Twice was enough.”

Dream wheezes. “Of course. We should get going now though, guys.”

“Oh? What are you planning on doing?” Wilbur asks, curiously, as George and Sapnap make to follow him.

Dream’s brow creases briefly, as though he’s debating on whether or not to tell them, but he ultimately decides against it and they receive a non-committal, cheeky “You’ll find out when it uploads.”

“Alright then, keep your secrets.” Techno snarks, causing them all to crack a smile.

Dream waves to the rest of the group. “Hope to see y’all next year! Or on video call.”

“See you, mate.” Phil says, and the camera does a final sweep of the room before the video cuts out.

The video ends with a ‘Thanks for watching’ superimposed over a stunning image of Endlantis with shaders.

**Author's Note:**

> tags liable to edits at any time + thinking of switching chapter positioning since both are concurrent
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
